


Just In Case

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Percy/Vex, Gen, Hair Braiding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Vax attempts to pass on some vital knowledge to Percy.





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> this was just meant to be a brief blurb for fic title meme but then it became a whole drabble that i liked, so here. i rarely post super short things here but i'll probably start doing it more often for ones that i like.

“You want to cross it over– are you crossing the middle one over the left or the right?”  


Percy scowls at his brother-in-law, even if he knows the other man can’t see it from the way they’re sitting, cross-legged on the floor of the mansion like children while Percy attempts to heed Vax’s instructions on braiding hair. It’s a quiet moment among the chaos, one that they find while Vex is busy washing down Trinket.

“Does it matter?”  


“Of course it does,” Vax scoffs. “One wrong move and the braid is all wrong. Vex is very particular about how she likes her braids.”  


Percy stills.

“Why did you mention Vex?”

“…You know I didn’t ask you to braid my hair for me because I needed help, right?”  


“I assumed you wanted to bond. Why did you mention your sister, Vax?”  


Vax goes silent. He’s silent for a long time, so long that Percy almost releases the half-formed braid that he holds so he can grab the half-elf by the shoulders and shake him. Finally, though, Vax says, “When I’m gone-- she always likes her braids done a certain way, and sometimes when she’s sick or exhausted she needs help, so I thought--”

“Don’t,” Percy says, and a strand of dark hair slips from his shaking fingers. He swears under his breath, frantically trying to gather it up again, only for the rest to begin falling apart too. _“Pelor’s light--”_ He manages to save it, just barely, although the braid is rumpled and messy and in desperate need of a new attempt. “Don’t say that. We’ll figure something out.”

“Freddie,” Vax says softly, “I just want--"  


“Vax, _please_.”  


The two men fall silent again. Percy stares down at the dark hair in his hands, feeling the edges of his mind starting to fog the way it sometimes does when he thinks too hard about things that he shouldn’t, plagued by the encroaching feeling of something being _not right_.

Quietly, Vax says, “Just in case?”

Percy lets out a shuddering sigh.

“Just in case.”  


Percy undoes the braid and starts from the beginning.


End file.
